Une histoire de cheveux longs
by Ariane
Summary: un royaume, un alchimiste, un enfant ayant des pouvoirs, une tour, des cheveux longs Bref, un conte parodié pour le plaisir de tous
1. Chapter 1

**Une histoire de cheveux longs.**

**Chapitre 1**

Il y a très longtemps, au Royaume d'Amestris, vivaient les souverains les plus appréciés de tous. Bienveillant sur leur cité, ils faisaient tout ce qui était en leur pouvoir afin que la cité soit florissante et prospère de jour en jour, ce qui était le cas. Trisha et Van Hohenheim était heureux, enfin presque car il leur manquait réellement une chose pour obtenir un bonheur parfait : la naissance d'un enfant. Le roi et la reine étaient tout les deux d'une grande prestance. Les cheveux bruns longs aussi bien pour la reine que pour le roi, et des tenues brodées et perlées avec grand soin leur donnaient une beauté irréelle. Le Royaume était riche sinon les souverains auraient refusés de si beaux cadeaux pour que le peuple puisse manger à sa faim et surtout vivre heureux.

Le palais Royal était énorme et les rire d'un petit bout aurait rendu la bâtisse bien plus agréable à vivre. Malheureusement Trisha ne tombait pas enceinte et son mari ainsi que le peuple de la cité portait cette peine avec elle. Tous voulaient la voir heureuse et épanouie et n'hésitaient pas à faire des prières pour la reine.

Un beau jour enfin, Trisha pu partager son bonheur avec son mari et son peuple car elle était enfin enceinte. Les premiers mois se passèrent pour le mieux mais la suite pas. Allongée et malade, les pronostics pour qu'elle ou l'enfant vive étaient presque nuls. Or aucun remède n'arrivait à rendre vigueur et force à la pauvre femme.

Loin de tout ce tracas de la ville, vivait dans une petite maison Berthold Hawkeye, cet homme était un passionné d'alchimie et possédait une pierre philosophale qui lui servait à changer des objets en or. Quand il apprit pour la reine, il ordonna d'aller chercher une Édelweiss sur l'une des plus hautes montagnes du royaume et par son alchimie, dans la chambre de la reine, il la transforma en une fleur aux pétales d'or. L'alchimie utilisée était magique. Berthold avait combiné plusieurs théorèmes et cette plante non seulement magnifique par son aspect avait des propriétés curatives et pouvait effacer les effets du temps comme une sorte d'immortalité due à la pierre qui l'avait crée. La reine fut remise sur pied suite à l'incantation magique que l'ermite avait chanté pendant que Trisha prenait sa potion.

Dante, une sorcière qui s'était recluse du royaume convoitait la pierre philosophale et voyant l'ermite se rendre au palais en toute urgence, elle le suivit et vit dans un coin sombre du palais la magie de la fleur d'or. Il fallait qu'elle en possède une car elle ne rajeunissait pas et sa peau flétrissant par endroit avait même tendance à se nécroser. Bref, elle devait trouver un moyen mais la pierre philosophale avait été utilisée dans son entièreté.

Attendant que l'ermite ne revienne chez lui, elle vint à sa rencontre pour lui demander des soins. Berthold n'était pas dupe, il connaissait la vieille et refusa net de l'aider. Ivre de rage, elle planta son couteau dans le cœur de l'homme et en but le sang qui s'en écoulait espérant que l'alchimie qui vivait en lui, lui rende un peu de sa jeunesse et c'est ce qu'il se produisit. Les effets étaient provisoire mais qu'importe, elle avait la santé et pourrait bientôt trouver le moyen de s'approprier la source même de la plante.

OoOoO

Trisha mit au monde deux mois plus tard un magnifique petit prince à la jolie chevelure dorée. Les rires emplissaient enfin le château car le petit Edward était né. Il était vraiment l'enfant chéri de ses parents et pour fêter la naissance royale, le roi par Alchimie, car il savait en faire un tout petit peu, créa une lanterne au symbole de la fleur d'or et la fit s'élever dans tout le royaume afin que tous sache que le petit prince venait enfin combler le couple royal. Le peuple était aux anges et la lanterne était acclamée partout sur son passage. Quand elle atterrît aux pieds de Dante, cette dernière voulu voir si sa théorie était correcte. Le pouvoir de la fleur était immense et pendant une grossesse tout pouvait arriver, y comprit la transmission de certains pouvoirs aux enfants. Alors se glissant dans le palais à pas de loup, elle arriva jusque la chambre princière où se trouvait la couronne du prince trois fois trop grande pour lui. Dante se fichait de ce bijou et fut irrémédiablement attirée par le berceau. Elle commença à chanter « fleur aux pétales d'or, répand ta magie et les cheveux du prince se mirent à briller de mille feux. Heureuse de voir que tout fonctionnait à merveille, elle prit une paire de ciseau et coupa une mèche qu'elle garderait toujours avec elle pour son pouvoir. Malheureusement cette dernière prit une couleur automnale et perdit tout pouvoir sous le coup de ciseau. De plus sur le prince, la mèche avait prit le même aspect et semblait comme morte.

N'ayant plus le choix, Dante prit l'enfant avec elle et malgré la bienveillance des gardes, Trisha et Van avaient perdu leur fils chéri. Tout le royaume sans dessus dessous chercha des mois entiers après l'enfant et Dante mais personne ne les retrouva. La sorcière avait une tour au creux de la foret à des lieues du royaume et gardait à elle seule le pouvoir magique des cheveux d'Edward.

Dès qu'elle en sentait le besoin, elle brossait les cheveux du garçon et chantait l'incantation « _fleur aux pétales d'or, répand ta magie, inverse le temps, rends moi ce qu'il m'a pris guéris les blessures, éloigne la pluie, ce destin impur, rends moi ce qu'il m'a pris, ce qu'il m'a pris_ »

Dante élevait Edward comme son fils et heureuse d'avoir enfin la fleur magique elle la gardait bien captive dans sa tour sans porte.

Evidemment Edward demandait toujours pourquoi il n'avait pas le droit d'aller dehors mais Dante lui expliquait que c'était bien trop dangereux, que son pouvoir attirerait la convoitise et qu'on pourrait le tuer pour ce cadeau des dieux. Edward disait toujours qu'il comprenait sa mère mais malgré tout une part de lui était triste. Le monde avait l'air si merveilleux a découvrir et lui devait rester enfermé dans cette maudite tour alors parfois une larme tombait sur le sol, une larme remplie de prière pour que le monde finisse par être plus juste avec lui et lui permette enfin de découvrir les beautés extérieures.

OoOoO

Malheureusement pour Dante, la tour ne pouvait pas tout cacher et le jour de l'anniversaire du prince, tout le royaume lançait des milliers de lanternes dans le ciel pour faire un appel au prince afin qu'il revienne au château. Evidemment Edward était loin de se douter de sa lignée royale, mais il adorait voir ce spectacle. Les petits lampions de papiers s'envolant sous de douces couleurs pastels jaune orangée dans le ciel le faisaient rêver. C'était encore plus beau que les étoiles, plus beau que tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais vu et il était heureux que ce spectacle se produise le jour de son anniversaire, au moins il avait son cadeau à lui.

Il profitait alors pour admirer de ses grands yeux d'or les splendeurs de la nuit illuminée trainant derrière lui une longue chevelure qui trainait facilement de quelques mètres derrières lui et encore il n'avait que six ans.

Les années avaient passés et le prince grandissait, cette année il fêterait son dix-huitième anniversaire et il allait encore une fois demander la même chose à sa mère l'autorisation d'aller au royaume voir de tout près le bal des lanternes. C'était son vœu le plus cher mais la sorcière refusait encore et toujours. Alors les journées du prince étaient monotones dans sa prison. Heureusement pour lui, il avait un ami, un caméléon du nom d'Alphonse. Se dernier avait un esprit très vif et adorait jouer avec Edward. Si le prince ne jouait pas, il lisait de nombreux livres qu'il avait déjà maintes et maintes fois relu, peignait les murs de sa prison de dessins inspirés de ses envies de dehors, ou brossait son immense chevelure qui faisait facilement plus de 25 mètres.

C'était d'ailleurs grâce à cette fameuse chevelure que Dante entrait et sortait de la maison. Par un système de poulie, Edward y accrochait sa chevelure et descendait où hissait sa mère afin que cette dernière puisse aller faire quelques achats ou ramasser les plantes pour le diner. Au menu du soir, soupe d'ortie, la préférée d'Edward. Mais ce dernier n'avait pas d'appétit. Quand sa mère lui demanda quel était le cadeau qu'il désirait pour son anniversaire, il lui fit la même demande que celle qu'il faisait depuis qu'il avait quinze ans

« Maman, je veux découvrir le monde et surtout assister à la fête des lumières. J'aimerais tellement que vous m'y emmeniez mère. »

« Ce ne sont que des étoiles mon enfant » lui répondit Dante pour essayer de l'en dissuader.

Mais Edward n'était pas dupe, il avait observé le phénomène des étoiles qui lui était quotidien alors que ces lumières elles n'apparaissaient que le jour de son anniversaire. Etais-ce trop demander de lui accorder cette faveur pour ses 18 ans ? Il avait besoin de savoir ce qu'elle représentait, il sentait un lien avec lui sans savoir dire exactement lequel.

« Tu voudrais aller dehors ? Voyons Edward regarde toi. Tu es aussi fragile qu'une fleur. Les brigands dehors ne feraient qu'une bouchée de toi alors il en est hors de question. Je ne veux plus t'entendre parler de quitter cette tour est-ce clair ? Je t'aime plus que tout et risquer de te perdre me tuerais sur le champ »

« Oui mère, je vous le promets » et prenant un livre, il se plongea dedans pour oublier sa tristesse même s'il savait que sa mère l'aimait il la trouvait juste trop injuste mais comme cet amour était réciproque, il se promit de ne plus y penser tout en parcourant les lignes de cette histoire du voleur au service des pauvres, Robin des bois.

* * *

TBC

Ariane

Merci à vous pour vos commentaires constructifs ou simplement pour me dire si vous aimez. Oui je me base sur la trame Disney car elle m'a fait rire mais il y aura des changements au long de la fiction, c'est une parodie


	2. Chapter 2

**Voici la suite de cette histoire qui est tirée du conte Raiponce mais dans sa version de Walt Disney. Pourquoi ce choix par rapport à l****'****original parce que les personnages sont plus marrants tout simplement.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Le royaume vivait dans le chagrin de son roi et de sa reine qui pleuraient tous les jours leur prince enlevé aussi cruellement à l'enfance pour le pouvoir de sa longue chevelure dorée. La couronne d'Edward était posée sur le trône attendant son propriétaire. Exposer ce bijou à cette place permettait aux souverains de ne jamais perdre l'espoir qu'un jour leur fils sera là à leurs cotés pour gouverner Amestris.

Evidemment, l'or et les bijoux attiraient la convoitise de certains bandits de seconde classe tel Bradley King. Cet homme était assez déroutant. 1 mètre 80 de bêtises à l'état pur. Cheveux noirs en batailles et yeux sombres comme la nuit, il aimait s'habiller d'un pantalon en velours brun, d'une chemise blanche ainsi que d'un doublet sans manche de couleur turquoise et d'une paire de botte en cuir brun. Soit disant que ce look avait de quoi faire craquer les filles du royaume. Il avait été contacté par les frères Tringham pour le casse du siècle. Russ et Fletch, les deux castards blonds au QI ne dépassant pas celle d'une amibe d'eau douce, avaient besoin de l'habilité de Bradley pour se faufiler dans la salle du trône par la verrière qui surplombait cette magnifique grande salle peinte aux couleurs de l'or qui rappelait les bienfaits de la fleur alchimique de maitre Hawkeye.

Se déplaçant avec une grâce féline sur les toits du palais, Bradley King suivi des deux balourds de Tringham réussirent à arriver à l'endroit fatidique. Admirant la beauté de la vue, d'un air condescendant, King avait complètement oublié le but premier de sa mission et voulait un château pour lui. Il fut vite remis à sa place par Fletch qui lui dérouilla une droite pour le faire revenir sur terre.

« King ! Vient te faire harnacher qu'on puisse te descendre et surtout ne te fais pas remarquer par les gardes. Une fois que le travail sera terminé tu auras tout le loisir de t'offrir tous les châteaux du monde mais en attendant on n'a pas que cela à faire ! »

Tel Lara Croft, Bradley fut descendu par une corde et suspendu dans les airs, il se mit à la recherche de l'objet de la convoitise. La fameuse couronne du prince disparu. La horde de gardes disposée devant l'objet n'entendit aucun bruit et l'objet fut dérobé de sa stèle. C'était certain qu'il valait un fameux paquet de fric ce bijou royal. Il était composé d'un large anneau d'or jaune et blanc incrusté de rubis et de diamant. Bref, une couronne d'une splendide beauté que King enfourna dans sa besace sans aucun autre procès.  
Ne pouvant s'empêcher de commettre un impair, le noiraud ne put que souhaiter à vos souhaits à l'un des gardes qui éternua révélant ainsi à tous non seulement sa présence mais en plus son méfait. Il fut de nouveau accueilli par une dérouillée de Fletch sur le toit pour sa bêtise avant que les trois compères ne prirent la poudre d'escampette afin de fuir le royaume le plus rapidement possible.

OoOoO

Maes Hughes, le chef de la garde du palais chevauchant Armstronginus le cheval qui poursuivait les brigands de génération en génération, se mirent à la poursuite avec les autres cavaliers des trois bandits. Autant Hughes avait de l'autorité sur la race humaine, autant Armstronginus en avait sur la race chevaline. Il donnait des ordres, des étoiles plein les yeux, afin de traquer les voleurs comme du bête gibier de chasse.

En passant devant un arbre où des affiches de mise à prix pour les têtes des malfrats, Bradley stoppa net et arracha sa propre affiche en pestant. Il n'en avait strictement rien à cirer d'être recherché mais râlait sur le fait que le portraitiste lui avait mis un groin à la place de son nez.

« Vous avez de la chance vous deux, pour une fois que vous avez l'air de types honnêtes ayant de la classe, moi je me paye un nez de porc. Ça sera quoi la prochaine fois ? Un bec de canard ? Une truffe de labrador ? Ca va pas être simple de draguer les filles avec une publicité mensongère de la sorte »

« Tu va la fermer et avancer, sinon la garde va nous rattraper et je refuse de me faire jeter en prison alors qu'on a la couronne » Gronda Russ en menaçant de frapper King une fois encore.

La garde à cheval ne mit pas trop de temps pour arriver à hauteur des trois loustics. Pris dans un cul de sac, Bradley proposa de faire la courte échelle avec les deux malabars afin d'arriver sur la hauteur d'une colline.

« Je vous promets que je ne ferai pas d'entourloupe une fois en haut »

« C'est certain puisque tu va me donner la besace » Répondit Russ ne voulant pas se faire plumer. Ils avaient pris les risques à trois, il voulait sa part du butin fois de Tringham.

« Alors là vous me décevez les gars, je suis un homme digne de confiance » rétorqua le plus fluet des voleurs en remettant la besace aux deux frères.  
Pourtant une fois en haut de la colline, par dieu seul sait quel tour de passe-passe, Bradley King avait le sac au trésor en sa possession et refusa net d'aider ses compagnons de vol.

« Quel dommage, j'ai les mains prises » Dit-il en leur montrant le butin. « Courage avec les gardes, j'espère qu'ils seront clément avec vous deux » Et il prit ses jambes à son cou pour éviter le chef de la garde et son cheval qui le troussaient.  
King s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans la forêt alors que la garde essayait de le stopper par des tirs de carreau d'arbalète mais l'homme était agile et parfois super maladroit ce qui lui permettait d'éviter de se faire toucher.  
Hughes qui se rapprochait de plus en plus du voleur jubilait. Après tout on ne vole pas impunément la couronne du pauvre petit prince Edward.

« On le tient Armstronginus, Il va finir sa vie à croupir dans une geôle du palais »  
Manque de chance pour le cavalier, alors qu'il armait son arbalète, une branche le fit tomber de son cheval. King prenant l'animal pour un imbécile, sauta sur son dos afin de s'enfuir mais il ne savait pas sur quel cheval il était tombé. Non seulement ce dernier lui donnait des coups de dent tout en galopant afin de récupérer la précieuse besace mais en plus il ruait du derrière grâce à ses muscles saillants pour faire tomber sa cargaison de fortune.

« Mais tu as bouffé quoi ce matin, du lion ma parole » Demanda King en essayant de tenir bon sur la selle.

Se battant pour le sac de cuir, ils finirent tous les deux par le lâcher. Ce dernier atterrit sur une toute petite branche d'arbre qui surplombait un ravin.

Le cheval agissant par fierté et courage alors que Bradley le faisait par avarice, ils se mirent tous les deux à escalader la branche. Cette dernière finit par céder et les deux compères tombèrent droit dans une rivière.

Récupérant son bien, Bradley découvrit un passage bien dissimulé par une rivière de lierre et se cacha juste derrière. Armstronginus avait beau renifler tout autour de lui, il sentait l'odeur du voleur mais la barrière de lierre l'empêchait de continuer sa piste. Comme le courage était sa devise, il continua ses recherches dans une mauvaise direction.

OoOoO

Soulagé après avoir autant couru, Bradley King fut époustouflé de voir se dresser devant lui une tour. Les dieux étaient avec lui en cette belle matinée, car non seulement il avait le plus beau des trésors du royaume mais en plus il venait de trouver la planque rêvée pour laisser passer l'orage de la garde royale. Utilisant deux carreaux d'arbalètes qui s'étaient accrochés à sa besace, il commença la longue ascension de la tour. Bête comme ses pieds, il n'avait absolument pas pensé de regarder si la tour avait une porte, ce qui était le cas et du coup il se fatigua encore plus en montant dangereusement cette tour avec le danger potentiel de tomber et de se rompre le cou à tout instant.

La fenêtre fini par lui apparaitre et sautant par-dessus le rebord, il ferma à double tour les volets en bois afin de se mettre en sécurité.  
Vérifiant le fruit de son larcin il se mit à sourire en soupirant d'aise car il était enfin seul avec son butin. Et pas n'importe quel butin en plus. Il s'assit sur une chaise et commença à réfléchir aux gardes. Selon ses estimations, les gardes finiraient bien par rentrer dans... Mais il fut incapable de finir de penser car un violent coup de rouleau à pâtisserie en marbre le mis KO.

Edward et Alphonse bien perché sur son épaule s'approchèrent du brigand. Le jeune homme n'avait jamais vu d'autres personnes que Dante dans sa vie alors évidemment il avait un peu peur de l'inconnu surtout que sa mère pour essayer de le garder lui chantait des chansons parlant de vilains hommes aux crocs pointus mordant la chair des jeunes garçons.

Al, c'était le surnom du caméléon monta sur le rouleau à pâtisserie qu'Edward approcha du visage de l'homme. D'un coup de queue il dégagea le visage des cheveux en batailles et ouvrant la bouche avec cette même queue, Ed put alors se rendre compte que l'homme n'avait pas de crocs. Que du contraire, il fut subjugué par ce noiraud qui l'intriguait comme jamais. Surtout que ce dernier avait le même genre d'habits que dans son livre préféré de Robin des bois et que dans la besace il y avait un trésor.

Prenant la couronne, il l'essaya comme s'il s'agissait d'un bracelet mais Al fit signe de tête que non. Le prince l'essaya à mode de bague mais cela ne marchait pas non plus. Puis comme si l'instinct le poussait, il mit le joyau sur sa tête et se regarda dans le miroir. Certes les cheveux beaucoup trop longs donnaient un drôle de genre dans la glace mais le jeune homme trouvait que le bijou lui allait bien alors qu'Alphonse lui faisait des grimaces de dégout. Ce dernier avait prit une jolie couleur turquoise puisqu'il se trouvait sur le doublet sans manche du voleur.

« Al, descend de là, faut qu'on le cache avant que mère ne revienne. »

Mettant Bradley dans l'armoire avec difficulté car il fallait l'admettre le prince n'était pas très grand pour son âge, Edward était fier de sa prise de guerre qui allait prouver à sa chère mère trop protectrice qu'il n'était pas fragile et surtout qu'il savait manier le rouleau à tarte comme personne.

* * *

TBC  
Ariane

Une petite review ? c'est juste en bas


	3. Chapter 3

**Le voici, il était attendu, le chapitre suivant, j****'****espère qu****'****il vous donneras envie de poster des reviews^^**

**Enjoy**

**Chapitre 3**  
**  
**  
Edward regardait fièrement la porte du placard. Il avait capturé quelqu'un. Lui qu'on disait trop fragile, trop précieux, d'un coup de rouleau à tarte, il avait mis un homme plus grand que lui KO et s'aidant de sa longue chevelure, le jeune homme avait enfermé son agresseur et caché la fameuse couronne dans un pot en terre cuite qu'il avait fabriqué pendant son temps libre.  
Il faut dire que du haut de sa tour, à part les loisirs créatifs, la lecture et la cuisine, il n'avait rien à faire. Il avait eu beau quémander à sa mère un livre qui parlait d'alchimie pour essayer de pratiquer cet art si envoutant, cette dernière refusa net affirmant que l'alchimie mal maitrisée était aussi dangereuse que le dehors de la tour.  
Edward, alors plongé dans ses pensées entendit un cri du dehors.  
Sa mère venait de rentrer du marché et lui demandait d'envoyer sa chevelure afin qu'elle puisse remonter dans la tour. Bref, c'était le moment propice pour lui montrer qu'il n'était pas une gourgandine sans cervelle en lui montrant sa capture et surtout en lui offrant le bijou en remerciement de son acceptation pour le bal des lanternes.

Arrivant dans la pièce, hissée par le jeune homme, Dante eu un immense sourire et Edward aussi.  
« Mon cœur, j'ai une surprise pour toi, je suis certain que cela va te plaire »  
Ed pensa exactement la même chose même si lui n'osait rien dire. Il avait une surprise, une fameuse surprise d'1m80 dans le placard de sa chambre.

« J'ai trouvé des panais et quelques carottes, nous pourrons faire ton plat préféré ce soir, de la soupe de potiron. Mais que cache ton donc sourire étrange mon ange ?

« Mère, je pense que nous devrions avoir une conversation » se lança Edward qui fut vite coupé par sa marâtre qui trouvait bien désobligeant de s'en aller après une dispute surtout quand elle-même la grande Dante avait raison. Edward devait écouter sa mère coute que coute, c'était son point de vue que le jeune l'accepte ou pas.

« Justement mère, j'ai réfléchi à ce que vous m'avez dit tout à l'heure et j'espère que.. » Mais il fut coupé par la femme qui espérait ne plus entendre parler du monde de dehors et de ces étoiles qui la rendait folle. La discussion était close du point de vue de Dante et tout espoir de faire changer la femme d'état d'esprit était véritablement impossible. D'ailleurs les cris de Dante pour lui dire qu'il ne sortirait jamais de cette tour voulaient tout dire.

Ed, devant l'ennui d'avoir sa monnaie d'échange qui devenait un poids mort et surtout ne voulant pas avoir sa mère à ses cotés au risque de lui dire des choses bien regrettables, il demanda si elle acceptait de lui offrir pour son anniversaire des nouvelles peintures comme la blanche faites à base de coquillage ainsi que quelques nouveaux livres.  
« J'aime mes livres mais pouvoir m'évader dans de nouveau serait si génial et la peinture blanche me fait cruellement défaut. »

« Tu sais que tout ces objets vont me faire faire un énorme voyage, trois jours au moins, ce n'est vraiment pas tout près »

« Je me suis dit que ce serait une meilleure idée que d'aller voir les étoiles »

Ces mots lui brulaient la gorge car il mentait mais il ne voulait pas faire souffrir sa mère ni la rendre folle pour une demande où d'office elle passerait pour la méchante.

« Es tu sur de pouvoir rester seul aussi longtemps ? »

« Je sais que je suis en parfaite sécurité à la maison mère »

Il prit un tabouret et assis sa mère tout en lui donnant sa brosse à cheveux et chantant la ritournelle magique Dante se sentait beaucoup mieux.

« Je vous aime plus que tout mère »  
« Et moi encore plus mon enfant, bien plus que les étoiles »

Lui préparant un panier rempli de victuaille les adieux furent déchirants et Dante se mit en route pour aller chercher les cadeaux que son fils prodigue lui avait demandés. Après tout, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre sa seule source de vie qu'étaient les cheveux d'Edward. Tout aurait été plus simple si à la place du garçon, elle n'aurait eu qu'une fleur à s'occuper mais Berthold lui avait refusé alors quoi qui lui en coutait, elle garderait le jeune homme enfermé à vie dans sa tour.

OoOoO

S'assurant que sa mère était bien partie Ed avec l'aide de son rouleau à tarte et d'Alphonse, ils ligotèrent le brigand le corps dans le vide juste suspendu par les cheveux d'Edward à une poutre de la charpente de la toiture.

Al qui était monté sur le doublet turquoise et prenant cette couleur avec un réel plaisir commença à donner des coups de queue sur le visage de Bradley mais ce dernier ne se réveilla pas.

« Je crois que j'ai lu une histoire à ce sujet » répliqua Edward. « On fait souvenir revenir d'un réveil profond les princesse par un baiser, après tout on peut essayer ? »  
Alphonse fit non de la tête, nom d'un caméléon, il refusait d'embrasser l'homme qu'il ne connaissait pas.

« S'il te plaît Al, un tout petit baiser, ce n'est pas la mort non plus » Mais le caméléon eu une autre idée, il enfonça sa langue à ressort et râpeuse dans l'oreille de l'homme qui se réveilla en criant.

A mon avis c'est plutôt douloureux s'exclama Edward, la prochaine fois je le réveille à ma manière.

Bradley se réveilla enchevêtré par la longue chevelure d'Edward et fut surpris de voir le jeune homme se trouver droit devant lui en lui demandant

« Qui êtes vous ? Et comment m'avez-vous retrouvé ? »

Estimant que la situation n'était pas dangereuse, l'homme se présenta sans mentionner sa véritable identité.

« Salut, je suis Bradley King, ca va ? » ce qui lui valu un coup de rouleau parce qu'il ne répondait pas aux questions d'Edward.

Ce que personne ne savait au royaume, c'est que Bradley King n'était qu'un simple sobriquet d'emprunt. L'homme s'appelait Roy Mustang et dans l'orphelinat où il avait grandi tout le monde se moquait de lui en l'appelant le Poney ou encore la Pouliche à cause de son nom de famille. Alors il avait changé d'identité pour celui de son héros, Bradley King, le corsaire des mers qui était le personnage principal récurrent des livres de l'orphelinat.

*****  
TBC

Ariane et merci de votre lecture


	4. Chapter 4

**Le deuxième coup de rouleau va être donné, comment le caméléon va-t-il se débrouiller pour réveiller King bradley ?**

**A vous de lire**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

« Il est inutile d'essayer de vous défendre, je sais pourquoi vous êtes ici Monsieur King. Avouez-le » Menaça Edward avec son rouleau en marbre.

« Mais qui d'autre que vous connait réellement l'endroit où je me cache ? »

King semblait médusé par les paroles du garçon. C'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait cette personne et au royaume, jamais il n'avait eu l'occasion de voir de chevelure plus longue que celle de son geôlier.

« Ok, je vous tout vous dire jeune homme »

« Edward »

C'est la que King commença son long récit qui débuta dans la forêt et qu'il avait été contacté par les frères Tringham pour trouver un trésor. Mais il fut vite interrompu car justement son trésor où pouvait il bien avoir disparu. Il ne voyait plus son sac et rageait de se dire qu'il n'avait pas fait tout ce sale boulot et échappé au cheval de la garde pour rien.

« Si je comprends bien vous avez été voler aux riches pour donner aux pauvres, Seriez vous robin des bois ? » Demanda Ed sur un ton on ne peut plus sérieux.

« Sauf que le pauvre c'est moi, alors oui je vole pour me nourrir ! Content." Bougonna Bradley qui cherchait autour de lui dans la pièce l'emplacement de sa sacoche. Bon sang la couronne! Il l'avait tout était gagné jusqu'à arriver dans cette tour si sécurisée pour échapper aux gardes. Malheureusement cette cache l'avait littéralement plongé dans les foudres d'un adolescent en colère. Mignon certes mais un ado en colère quand même.

« Bon sang Edward où avez-vous mis ma besace ? »

« Je l'ai cachée, tellement bien cachée que vous ne la reverrez plus sauf si vous acceptez le marché que je vais vous proposer. »

« Elle se trouve dans le pot à légume juste à coté de la cuisinière ? Je me trompe ? » Demanda Bradley.

Mince Edward était pris à son propre piège mais le rouleau à pâtisserie fit encore son effet et sur le temps que le voleur fut assommé, Edward cacha l'objet dans un endroit où il était certain que King ne le trouverais pas. Il prit facilement une bonne demi-heure pour trouver l'endroit rêvé mais il était fier de lui. Oh que oui.

Il fallait évidemment demander à son cher caméléon Al de réveiller King mais celui-ci faisait toujours la grimace en ce qui s'agissait d'embrasser sur la bouche le pauvre homme.

Edward avait beau le supplier, c'était non, non et encore non.

« T'es vraiment pas sympa, c'est de cette façon que l'on fait dans toutes les histoires que j'ai lue. Puisque tu refuses, je vais le faire »

OoOoO

Regardant la gueule d'ange de l'endormi, Edward souleva doucement le menton du brigand et posa avec la plus grande délicatesse ses lèvres sur celle de Roy bien qu'il ne connaissait pas la véritable identité du malfrat. Le baiser commença doucement puis fut plus passionné jusqu'au réveil même de Bradley.

Surpris et en colère, ce dernier s'écria :

« Je ne suis pas la belle au bois dormant non mais ! »

« Je sais que mon caméléon ne vous avez pas réveillé correctement la dernière fois, alors j'ai voulu reproduire ce qu'il y avait dans les contes de fée. »

Aucun des deux ne voulait l'admettre mais cette sensation de bien être, ils ne l'avaient jamais avait eu. Roy avait eu beau fréquenter des tas de filles jamais un baiser ne fut aussi doux et profond à la fois. Quand à Edward, il se demandait s'il n'éprouvait pas des sentiments vis-à-vis de Bradley. Après tout c'était son premier baiser et il ne fut absolument pas dégouté que cela se passe avec ce partenaire là. Que du contraire, il aurait même eu envie de recommencer mais avant n'importe quoi il voulait tout faire pour aller voir les lumières.

« Dites-moi monsieur le voleur que voulez vous faire de mes cheveux ? Les couper ? Les vendre aux plus offrants ? Je sais que vous êtes monté ici juste pour ce trésor et je vous y en empêcherai. » Demanda le jeune homme en manipulant son rouleau tel le bâton d'une majorette.

« Vos cheveux » S'exclama Roy, « Je n'en ai que faire, la seule chose qui le plairait à propos d'eux c'est d'en être délivrés. Ca cisaille mes poignets à chaque fois que vous bougez. »

Edward était stupéfait, le bandit ne voulait pas de sa chevelure. Il était seulement là car il avait été poursuivi et que pour lui cette tour n'était qu'une échappatoire. Une parmi tant d'autre et il ne savait pas que cet endroit était habité.

« Vous dites vraiment la vérité ou est ce encore une de vos ruses stupides de bâtard de voleur pour essayer de me voler mon bien mon plus précieux.

« Croix de bois, croix de fer, si je mens je vais en enfer. Je vous en conjure délivrez moi et vous aurez la paix. Je ne vous veux aucun mal.

Alphonse le scruta de la tête au pied et voulu s'entretenir avec Edward. Le caméléon n'avait pas confiance en cet homme, pourtant Ed avait besoin que quelqu'un l'y emmène.

« Il dit la vérité, je pense et tu t'en es assuré comme moi il n'a pas de dents pointues ! Je crois que l'on n'a pas le choix, c'est lui ou encore une soirée à regarder ces lumières du balcon de ma fenêtre. De toute façon je ne suis pas fragile, toi, moi et mon rouleau à tarte nous avons fait nos preuves. Il va nous y emmener, foi d'Edward ! »

« Bradley King, pourriez vous me dire qu'est ce que ceci » en dévoilant une peinture sur le mur de la tour.

On pouvait y voir la représentation des lanternes dont celle du Roi et de la Reine créée par alchimie dans une nuit noire avec Edward assis sur un arbre entrain de contempler cette beauté immatérielle, in-imaginaire qui n'arrivait que le jour de son anniversaire.

« C'est le bal des lanternes que le royaume lance en l'honneur du prince disparu, mais en quoi j'intervient la dedans? » Demanda Bradley sur un ton un peu énervé

« C'est très simple, nous passons un contrat. Je vous rends votre sacoche à la condition que vous m'emmeniez voir ce spectacle. Ce n'est pas cher payé me semble t'il. Si vous refusez adieu le trésor et bonjour les malfrats qui sont encore à vos trousses. »

Roy expliqua qu'il y avait un petit souci entre les gardes du château et que sa présence en ville n'était certainement pas la bienvenue, alors il refusa. Non mais pour qui se prenait ce nain de jardin à vouloir passer des contrats avec des étrangers. Il ne savait pas le danger que cela représentais de faire confiance à des gens comme lui.

« Vous refusez de me servir de guide, très bien mais vous savez que vous ne pouvez pas rester dans cette tour, alors dès que vous serez dehors, je n'aurai pas d'autre choix que de crier à la garde sans me faire prendre afin qu'ils vous fassent croupir jusqu'à la fin de vos jours dans la pire geôle du château. De plus sans mon aide, vous ne retrouverez jamais votre sacoche ? Alors marché conclu ? »

Roy fut bien forcé de dire oui mais il avait plus d'un tour dans son sac pour se débarrasser de l'emmerdeur. Déjà faudrait t'il qu'il accepte de mettre son nez dehors, ce qui n'était pas encore gagné. Edward dénouant Mustang avec tellement de vivacité qu'il ne fit pas attention et le pauvre voleur tomba pour se casser le nez.

Edward accouru vers son guide et le soigna avec certes un peu de maladresse mais beaucoup de douceur. Une fois sur pieds, il était temps de faire la route.

OoOoO

Descendant de la tour comme il était venu, Bradley peinait avec ses deux carreaux d'arbalète. Edward lui utilisa le système de poulie pour lui descendre, Alphonse sur son épaule.

« Nous allons enfin être libre Alphonse, goûter aux joies de la vraie vie, celle du dehors »

Il s'arrêta à deux centimètres du sol et laissa doucement poser ses pieds nus sur l'herbe. S'habituant à la sensation, il se mit à courir partout afin de sentir le vrai monde l'entourer.

Il passait de l'herbe aux cours d'eau puis à la sensation des petits chemins de pierre et de sable. Bref, il se sentait heureux. Il vivait vraiment pour la première fois.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait réussi à faire une chose pareille et le doute vint emmêler son esprit. Une minute il était heureux de faire la course avec les écureuils, l'instant d'après il pleurait comme quoi il était un fils indigne et ce cinéma dura des heures.

Roy regarda Alphonse et lui demanda si le jeune homme aux cheveux longs n'avait pas quelques soucis de bipolarité qu'Al répondit en scotchant sa langue dans l'oreille du brigand, ce qui énervait au plus haut point l'homme.

« Y a pas à dire vous vous êtres sacrément trouvés tous les deux, espèce de reptile psychopathe »

S'approchant d'Edward il le prit dans ses bras sans vraiment savoir pourquoi et lui murmura.

« Du calme voyons, je suis là et je ne vous laisserai pas » Et sans savoir pourquoi il échangea un baiser empli d'amour, le genre de baiser qui vous fait tout oublier pour vous laisser là transit, avec le jeune homme avant de se reprendre et de s'excuser.

« Je ne voulais absolument pas faire cela mais vous dire que je peux vous ramener chez vous et vous me rendrez ma sacoche, comme cela votre mère ne se sera pas rendue compte de votre disparition et votre culpabilité s'estompera immédiatement.

Edward s'offusqua en lui donnant un coup de rouleau.

« Je veux voir ses lanternes et vous m'y emmènerai, après tout c'est le marché qui a été conclu que cela vous plaise ou non Monsieur Bradley King »

Edward ayant eu peur d'un lapin dans un buisson, se mit à s'inquiéter en ce qui concernait les brigands et les voleurs qui pouvaient se trouver dans la forêt. Bradley trouva le point faible d'Edward et tout en le réconfortant, il lui proposa d'aller manger au Devil's Nest, le meilleur endroit pour faire un bon repas avant une grande aventure comme celle des lanternes

_Et surtout le bar le plus mal famé que compte le royaume d'Amestris_ riait Mustang en son fort intérieur. _Je parie que dans moins de 10 minutes nous sommes de retour dans sa maison._

TBC

Ariane

Merci pour tous ceux qui pensent à me reviewer, cela me fait un grand plaisir de voir que cette parodie vous met du baume au cœur. Ce qui fait que la suite s'écrit avec énormément de facilité mais sans vous amis lecteurs, rien ne serait pareil.


	5. Chapter 5

**NDA : On me l'a réclamé à corps et à cris, alors voici le chapitre suivant, en espérant qu'il vous enchante autant^^**

**Je vais devoir mettre des droits d'auteur sur le rouleau à pâtisserie en marbre et sur Alphonse en caméléon, je sais que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais le rouleau en marbre, il existe réellement chez moi**

**Chapitre 5**

Armstronginus n'avait pas dit son dernier mot dans la recherche de ce satané voleur. Alors qu'il reniflait le sol afin de trouver une piste, il tomba sur une des fameuses mises à prix caricaturées de Bradley King. Masquant le nez de fouine par son sabot, il comprit de suite que le voleur qui avait osé monter sur son dos était ce traitre qui possédait la couronne princière. Il se mit alors a gratter le sol et à ruer des deux pattes arrières tellement sa colère était grande de s'être fait berner de la sorte. Cela ne lui arrivait jamais dans sa famille de se faire avoir et lui allait devenir la honte de cette dernière, à moins qu'il ne coince ce satané Bradley et ramène le bijou royal pour montrer à quel point sa bravoure était légendaire.

Entendant du bruit, il décida de faire une embuscade pour surprendre le traitre. Montrant les dents et grognant il sauta par-dessus une grosse pierre pour effrayer….la pauvre Dante. La femme horrifiée de voir le sceau royal autour du cou du cheval, pensa immédiatement au fait qu'on aurait retrouvé Edward. Le comment ni le pourquoi elle ne s'en préoccupa pas.

Autant le cheval ne bougea pas, autant Dante courrait dans la forêt en hurlant « Edward ». Arrivée en bas de la fenêtre elle demanda à son cher fils.

« Edward lance moi ta chevelure que je puisse rentrer »

Une à deux minutes se passèrent et elle recommença mais personne ne lui répondit et elle ne vit pas la splendide chevelure arriver jusqu'à elle. De ce fait elle fut obligée de démurer l'entrée ce qui lui prit une bonne demi-heure. Se jetant à corps perdu dans l'escalier elle trouva l'unique pièce vide de lumière et surtout vide de son occupant.

« Oh mon dieu Edward, que vais-je devenir sans toi »

Ouvrant come une folle les rideaux de la pièce, elle fut aveuglée par un reflet dans son œil. Se rendant sur place, elle découvrit sous une des marches de l'escalier de la pièce, la fameuse couronne princière ainsi que le sac qui la contenait. D'ailleurs, la besace n'était pas vide. King avait pour habitude d'arracher toutes les caricatures le concernant et Dante compris alors que c'était avec ce fourbe de Bradley que se trouvait Edward.

Même si son fils n'était pas à la maison, il lui serait beaucoup plus aisé de rattraper un voleur et de lui offrir de l'argent pour récupérer sa source vitale plutôt que de le kidnapper une seconde fois alors qu'Edward n'est désormais plus un enfant.

Prenant sa plus fine lame, elle se mit à la recherche de son bien aimé fils et surtout de ses cheveux si précieux.

OoOoO

Le Devil's Nest était juste la devant eux et en ouvrant la porte franc battant, Roy cria

« Votre meilleure table pour deux personnes »

Edward lui tendait son rouleau en marbre devant lui car l'auberge était remplie de brigands les uns ayant l'air les plus dangereux que les autres.

« Tu sens cette bonne odeur de fauve et de pieds mal lavés, regarde celui là, il a encore du sang dans sa moustache, c'est le top du top »

Edward lui essaya de se trouver un coin où on arrêterait de chipoter à ses cheveux et surtout demander une explication à Bradley. Mais ce dernier s'était fait chopper par le patron de l'auberge qui l'avait reconnu.

« Bradley King quel bon plaisir de te voir ici, figure toi que l'on te recherche mort ou vif et la récompense doit valoir pas mal. Or tu sais que j'aime l'argent, je suis fan des pièces d'or, leur doux bruit à mon oreille me fait jouir d'extase » s'exclama Greed.

Greed avait 6 frères et sœur que leur père avait nommés par le nom d'un péché capital. Il faut dire qu'il les avait entrainés à vivre dans chacun de ses péchés. Le capitaliste qu'il était lui avait fait ouvrir un bar où trainait des amis à lui. Martel au bar et Dolchatte au piano aidaient leur boss à servir les clients. Du 5 étoiles bien évidemment à en croire le patron. Et là voyant qu'il allait pouvoir se faire du blé sur le dos de King, il envoya Wrath, un de ses frères aller chercher les gardes royaux.

Malheureusement pour Greed, Envy, Lust, et les autres avaient bien besoin de l'argent et le pauvre Bradley se retrouva prit dans une sorte d'embuscade qu'il lui était impossible de s'échapper des griffes des vilains qui trainaient dans cette taverne

« Bon sang Rendez moi mon guide » Hurlait Edward tout en se servant de son rouleau à pâtisserie sur les doigts et les têtes des malfrats qu'il pouvait atteindre.

S'aidant de ses cheveux, il fit tomber une poutre rongée des vers sur la tête du chef et alors que tous les brigands se retournèrent contre lui Edward s'exclama.

« Je vous demande de le relâcher, et ne me regardez pas ainsi. Je ne sais pas où nous nous trouvons et cet homme doit m'emmener voir le bal des lanternes. Je veux assister à cette fête dont j'en ai rêvé toute ma vie alors faites preuve d'humanité bon sang. Vous n'êtes quand même pas idiot au point de ne pas savoir ce qu'est un rêve tout de même ? »

Un rêve, depuis quand n'avaient ils pas rêvé dans cette auberge, depuis bien trop longtemps. Greed lui rêvait avoir une flotte de voilier pour faire des promenades payantes bien sur autour du royaume. Envy lui désirait devenir mime, il trouvait cela tellement plus amusant de suivre une personne sans parler que de l'entendre jacasser car il lui volait son portefeuille. Lust, son envie était de séduire un beau prince et de devenir reine, quand à Gluttony, une montagne de friandises qui se réapprovisionnerait sans cesse, ce serait cela son bonheur. Bref, tous dans leur trip de faire autre chose de leur vie, furent surpris de voir la garde arriver. Forcément Wrath avait fait le boulot et ces derniers entrèrent dans l'auberge avec les frères Trigham qu'ils avaient capturés peut de temps auparavant. Voulant aider le jeune homme dans ses projets, Greed ouvrit la trappe qui menait vers l'extérieur.

« Accomplis ton rêve Edward car si tu arrives, je ne vois pas pourquoi les miens ne deviendraient pas réalité après tout.

Doucement, ils s'accroupirent afin de se glisser dans le tunnel alors qu'Armstronginus faisait son entrée lui aussi dans le Devil's Nest.

Hughes bien heureux que son cheval soit à ses cotés, il lui demanda de flairer la piste de King.

Tel un cochon truffier ou encore un super chien flic, ce dernier fit des signes pour que son maitre découvre la sortie secrète de ce bouge.

Les gardes évidemment suivirent la piste, ce qui permit à Russ et Fletch de s'enfuir puisque plus personne ne regardaient à ce qu'ils faisaient.

Se libérant de leurs entraves, les deux blonds baraqués voulaient accomplir deux choses qui leur semblaient primordiales : faire sa fête a ce crétin de Bradley King et surtout récupérer le joyau.

Ce que personne ne savait, c'était que Dante les suivait tranquillement mettant doucement son plan à exécution. Elle devait garder son calme pour ramener son fils prodigue à la tour.

OoOoO

Se baladant dans le fameux tunnel, Edward en profita pour questionner son fameux guide.

« Dites moi Bradley, d'où venez vous ? »

« Désolé mon cher, je ne raconte jamais ma vie même si je m'intéresse de plus en plus à la vôtre car si j'ai bien compris je n'ai pas le droit de parler ni de cheveux, ni de votre mère et encore moins de cette tour. Comme j'ai trop peur d'aborder le sujet de votre crapaud »

Il se fit couper net par un coup de rouleau comme quoi Alphonse était un caméléon et certainement pas un de ces animaux croupissant dans la vase ne sachant que pousser de vagues cris. Al lui était très intelligent même si Bradley en doutait et foi d'Edward, si cet idiot de guide recommençait à dire du mal de son meilleur ami, il lui referait le portrait made in Edward et son rouleau à tarte.

« Aie, ça fait mal, vous n'avez vraiment pas l'air de vous rendre compte du poids que pèse cet objet ma parole, un de ces quatre vous allez finir par m'ouvrir le crane. » Roy bougonna un peu et repris la conversation. « Quelque chose m'intrigue à votre sujet, si vous teniez tant que cela à aller voir la fête des lanternes, pourquoi ne pas y être allé plus tôt ? »

Ed déglutit et devint aussi rouge que la chemise qu'il portait. Comment pouvait-il expliquer à son guide qu'il était enfermé dans la tour à cause de ses cheveux ? Mais un bruit de course et quelques tremblements mirent en alerte le jeune homme. Bradley se retourna et aperçu lui aussi la garde royale.

« Edward, courrez sans vous retourner »

Les deux se mirent à foncer aux travers des galeries, de plus en plus vite afin d'échapper à la garde. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas c'est que ce maudit tunnel avait une fin, un flanc rocheux d'une dizaine de mètre vers le sol. Une échelle de corde permettait de descendre vers le bas étant donné qu'il s'agissait d'un grand barrage. Dans le bas, les frères Tringham apparurent et juste derrière Edward c'était la garde royale. Demandant à son guide qui étaient ces gens, la seule réponse que Roy put donner ce fut qu'aucune de ces personnes ne l'aimait !

Voulant échapper à leurs divers poursuivant, Edward utilisa sa longue chevelure pour l'enrouler autour d'une poutre et de se servir de la longueur comme une sorte de liane. Il se jeta dans le vide et réussi à atterrir sur l'autre aire rocheuse se mettant de cette manière à l'abri. Les gardes se mirent à rire derrière Bradley car pour eux, c'était du tout cuit.

Hughes sortit son épée et se dirigeant vers Bradley, il prononça :

« Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attendais ce moment »

Roy, qui avait reçu le rouleau à pâtisserie des mains d'Ed pour sa manœuvre capillaire, se rua sur les gardes et se servit de l'objet comme d'une splendide arme qui permit d'assommer ses assaillants.

« Edward, c'est trop génial, je veux le même pour Noël »

Ce qu'il ne s'attendait pas c'est d'avoir pour attaquant le cheval Armstronginus qui maniait aussi bien l'épée qu'il ne galopait dans les champs. Cela étonna Roy d'avoir un cheval comme assaillait et il avait bien du mal de se défaire de son adversaire beaucoup plus coriace que la garde royale en elle-même.

De ces cheveux, Edward vint à la rescousse de son guide lorsque celui-ci perdit son arme. Le cheval voyant sa proie s'éloigner sous ses yeux, donna de grands coups de sabots afin d'abattre des poutres pour tenter de rejoindre Bradley. Mais les deux jeunes hommes étaient beaucoup plus rapide car au moindre obstacle, Edward se servait de ses cheveux pour les contourner, enfin jusqu'au moment où lui et Roy se retrouvèrent enfermés dans une caverne et que le barrage céda étant donné la perte des poutres d'encrages par le cheval de la Garde Royale.

L'eau commença à s'engouffrer et cherchant une solution, Roy se blessa violemment à la main.

Il plongea tant bien que mal mais avec le manque de lumière, il s'excusa auprès d'Edward lui disant que tout était terminé et lui demanda pardon en le prenant dans ses bras.

TBC

Ariane

Merci pour vos commentaires


	6. Chapter 6

**Voici le chapitre tant attendu  
**

**Enjoy  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

Edward et Roy étaient réellement bien coincés et cette grotte se remplissait d'eau si rapidement que l'obscurité les gagna très vite. De peur, de réconfort peut être, Ed était blottit dans les bras de son guide et en éprouvant le besoin, ils échangèrent un baiser, sans doute parce que c'était le dernier acte qu'ils pourraient faire avant de mourir, hors depuis le premier baiser, les deux hommes n'avaient envie que d'une seule chose, recommencer.  
Ce baiser était celui d'un adieu, un triste adieu sans avoir la possibilité de se revoir et les larmes coulaient le long des joues du plus jeune.

« Je suis navré, vraiment désolé car si je n'avais pas insisté à ce point pour aller voir les lanternes rien de ceci ne serait jamais arrivé. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez Bradley. »

« Roy »

« Je ne comprend pas ce que vous me racontez »

« Puisque nous allons mourir, je vais te dire la vérité. Mon vrai nom est Roy, Roy Mustang pour être plus précis. Je le déteste car les gens adorent me donner des sobriquets chevalins les plus désagréables les un des autres, alors quand j'ai pu, j'ai changé mon nom.

Edward se mit à sourire, son guide se laissait enfin aller à parler de lui alors lui aussi il devait raconter un secret. De toute façon, étant bientôt inutilisables, il avoua :

« Mes cheveux sont magiques, ils s'illuminent quand je chante une ritournelle »

« ET c'est maintenant que tu le dis ! » Gronda Roy en sortant une dague aussi tranchante qu'une lame de rasoir et pointue comme une aiguille.

« Parce que vous croyez que c'est si facile à déclarer peut être » répliqua Edward du tac au tac.

Le jeune homme se servit de la dernière poche d'air afin de chanter sa ritournelle et son immense chevelure prit une teinte d'or liquide brillant de mille feux éclairant entièrement la prison de fortune dans laquelle ils étaient malheureusement enfermés.  
Edward qui avait prit peur en voyant la dague fut largement étonné de son utilisation. Utilisant la pointe fine, Roy traça un pentacle en grattant la roche pour y tracer un cercle alchimique. Ce cercle fut activé lorsque Roy frappa dans ses mains et les posa dessus. Il grimaçait car ce geste avait ravivé la douleur importante qu'il avait à la main mais le résultat final de l'explosion eut bien lieu et les deux hommes furent catapultés dans une cascade fabriquée dans le barrage qui en fait était un système d'écoulement en cas de montée des eaux.  
La rivière était très tumultueuse et l'eau emportait les deux hommes. Roy plus musclé n'eut pas trop de mal à remonter hors de l'eau mais il ne voyait pas Edward. Profitant alors d'une des longues mèches du jeune homme, il tira dessus de manière à faire remonter le corps du blond à la surface.  
Voyant que le jeune homme ne respirait plus, il se mit à lui faire du bouche à bouche de manière à insuffler de l'air et surtout permettre au propriétaire de la chevelure magique de cracher l'eau qu'il avait du boire lors de sa chute de la cascade.

« Réveilles toi je t'en supplie » marmonnait Roy tout en frappant dans le dos d'Edward. Ce dernier cracha et vomit en même temps mais une fois ses bronches libres de toute obstruction, il se jeta dans les bras de son sauveur.

« J'ai eu peur qu'il ne t'arrive malheur, je suis heureux de voir que tu va bien » lui sourit Roy très tendrement.

« Je pense que l'on devrait se sécher au soleil, profitons de sa chaleur bienfaisante. » Déclara Edward alors qu'il s'endormait paisiblement dans les bras de l'homme aux cheveux sombres rêvant de l'alchimie que l'homme avait utilisé et des milles et une questions qui lui poserait à son réveil.

OoOoO

Edward était réveillé déjà depuis une bonne heure et passait son temps à regarder soit le paysage qui l'entourait, soit cet homme venu de nulle part et qui pourtant avait prit une place importante dans son cœur. Délicatement il le réveilla à sa manière, comme dans les contes, et Mustang lui sourit voyant perché au dessus de lui un joli minois aux deux yeux dorés comme le soleil. Alphonse lui avait repris sa place habituelle, c'est-à-dire sur l'épaule d'Ed, bien niché dans la chevelure du cou du jeune homme. Edward fut curieux de la vraie nature de son guide. Il voulu en savoir plus et alors qu'il l'obligeait à s'asseoir sur une pierre avec l'aide des yeux menaçant d'Alphonse surtout quand ce dernier se mettait à loucher, Roy fut prit au piège.

« Alors Roy Mustang, dites moi tout sur la façon extraordinaire par laquelle vous nous avez sauvé. C'était de l'alchimie ? Je ne me trompe pas ? »

« Tu connais énormément de choses » déclara l'homme aux cheveux sombres. « Où as-tu entendu parler de cet art si haut dans ta tour ? Les gens du peuple, enfin ceux qui savent, la pratique mais je doute que la haut dans ta tour, tu saches maitriser ce don ? »

« J'aime apprendre, découvrir et connaitre les choses. Ma mère m'a parlé de l'alchimie étant petit. Elle avait du demander à un ami à elle un remède que seul l'alchimie pouvait créer alors forcément j'ai voulu en savoir plus à ce sujet. »

Roy grimaçait, non pas de l'adolescent mais bel et bien de sa plaie qui le faisait souffrir. Pourtant il ne voulait rien dire pour ne pas inquiéter son petit protégé.  
Mais il se leva pour aller chercher du petit bois afin d'avoir sa matière première mais Mustang lâcha les buches tellement l'entaille dans sa main le faisait souffrir.

« Vous me faites confiance » Demanda Edward timidement.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne le ferais pas » Lui sourit Roy de son sourire de sérial lover.

« Mes cheveux sont magiques, non seulement ils s'illuminent mais la ritournelle qui permet cet effet a un autre avantage. Promettez-moi de ne pas avoir peur de ce que je vais-vous montrer. »

Edward prit délicatement la main de Roy et l'emballa dans une belle couche de cheveux et se mit à chantonner tendrement et doucement :  
« _Fleur aux pétales d'or, répand ta magie, inverse le temps, rends moi ce qu'il m'a pris guéris les blessures, éloigne la pluie, ce destin impur, rends moi ce qu'il m'a pris, ce qu'il m'a pris_»

La chevelure s'illumina telle une rivière d'or et lorsque ceux qui entouraient la main de Mustang prirent cette couleur de miel irradiant, la blessure se mit à guérir, les tissus se refermant ne laissant aucune marque ni cicatrice dans la paume de la main de son guide.

Roy ne put que retirer sa main avec une vitesse extrême mais Edward le calma.  
« Je vous en supplie, personne ne doit savoir »

Le jeune homme avait les larmes aux yeux et commença son discours pour expliquer ce qu'il était vraiment.

« Vous voyez, je suis obligé de rester dans cette tour à l'abri des regards. Mère m'a raconté comment une personne malveillante en avait voulu à ma chevelure et avait coupé une mèche quand j'étais encore enfant. Seulement, ca casse le pouvoir. Mes cheveux deviennent foncés vers le châtain et ne repoussent pas.

Edward montra alors les dégâts de cette bavure qui était le symbole de l'imbécilité humaine. Voyant que le jeune homme frissonnait, Roy le prit dans ses bras pour lui promettre qu'il ne ferait jamais rien de tel. De plus il accentua la pression pour montrer à Edward qu'il n'était pas seul.

Rapprochant le tas de bois, Roy sortit de sa poche une paire de gants bien particulière. Ils étaient blancs, dans un tissu que ne connaissait absolument pas Edward et surtout ils étaient ornés d'un cercle alchimique bien précis comportant divers élément et surtout ce qui fascinait Ed c'était la salamandre de feu.  
Roy enfila un de ces gants et claqua des doigts en visant le petit bois qui se trouvait sous les plus grosses buches et une splendide flamme vint embrasser et lécher le bois de manière à faire le plus beau feu qu'Edward n'avait jamais vu.  
Justement cette alchimie, le jeune homme ne la connaissait pas. Il ne savait pas que cela pouvait exister le contrôle des quatre éléments.

« De l'alchimie élémentale de feu » répétait Ed sans arrêt en regardant les flammes dansant devant ses yeux.

Roy profita alors de cet instant pour pouvoir passer un moment proche avec Edward. Pourquoi, il n'en n'avait aucune idée. Il avait juste envie de sentir contre lui le jeune homme et de sentir la douce odeur de sa peau simplement.

« Je crois que je vais être obligé de te raconter l'histoire de Roy Mustang, de ce que je suis réellement vis-à-vis de King Bradley »

Mais avant il s'empara des lèvres du blondinet et délicatement il entrouvrit la bouche du jeune homme afin que leurs langues puisse se toucher doucement dans un tournoiement qui leur était propre. Chacun n'hésitait pas à passer la main dans la chevelure de l'autre. Ce genre de baiser doux et imprévisible était bien présent entre eux deux mais il était empli d'une telle tendresse qu'aucun des deux ne voulu y mettre fin. C'est le manque d'air qui les ramena à la réalité.  
Se regardant dans les yeux, l'un de l'autre, ils comprirent sans vouloir le dire qu'ils étaient tombés follement amoureux l'un de l'autre.

*****  
TBC

Ariane, merci pour vos reviews


End file.
